My Little Pony: Guerras Invernales
by FoxTross
Summary: Historia que narrara los sucesos nunca antes contados sobre la fundación de Equestria, en uno de los mas desgarradores eventos que tuvieron lugar cuando las tres tribus de ponis se odiaban mutuamente, haciendo que la maldición de los Windigos cayera sobre ellas y contado por un Alicornio el cual vivió todo eso en compañía de dos pequeñas potrillas muy especiales.
1. Capitulo 00

**My Little pony: Guerras Invernales**

* * *

Supongo que todos escucharon sobre esa gran historia, de cómo las tres razas de ponis; los pegasos, los unicornios y los terrestres hicieron las pases y gracias a una poderosa amistad que surgió entre ellas, pudieron hacerle frente al gran invierno. Gracias a esos esfuerzos lograron fundar Equestria, un reino que no solo está conformado por un gran número de ponis de las tres especies mencionadas, sino que también cientos de nuevas generaciones aprenden sobre la amistad y la unidad.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué dirían si antes de todo eso, un horrible episodio tomo lugar? Tal vez no me creerían, pero en efecto eso sucedió, antes de que se lograra crear aquella amistad y unidad que destruiría el horrible hechizo invernal sucedieron grandes tragedias, miles de sacrificios y probablemente un sinfín de sufrimiento tuvo lugar en aquellas épocas. Esto fue lo que muchos conocieron como las guerras del invierno, una serie de acontecimientos que, con el fin de olvidar y dejar en el pasado, jamás se volvió a mencionar ni en obras de teatro ni en las acostumbradas cenas a la luz de la chimenea, pero no por eso significa que no sucediera ¿Verdad?

Y entonces habiendo escuchado todo eso ¿Por qué recordarlas de nuevo? ¿Por qué estar contando esto? Bueno, la respuesta a eso es simple, porque fue en esos momentos de guerra, que no solo se pudo apreciar por primera vez los grandes alcances que la discordia y a la vez la amistad puede traer, sino que también fue en esos momentos que dos pequeñas potrillas aprenderían grandes cosas, cosas que en la actualidad las siguen ayudando y las siguen enseñando a las futuras generaciones. Cabe destacar que, en esos tiempos difíciles, los Alicornios no eran vistos como las grandes figuras de hoy en día, más bien eran tratados como anormales, una especie extraña que, aunque tenía gran poder y gloria, era una gran minoría y, por lo tanto, un estorbo para las tres especies restantes.

Es entonces que las protagonistas de este relato, claramente deben ser de esta especie, humillada y apartada de las demás en esas épocas, pero que a pesar de todo eso, comenzarían uno de los tantos viajes de aprendizaje que las ha llevado hasta donde están ahora, estas protagonistas son nada más y nada menos que las princesas del sol y la luna, Celestia y Luna, en el largo milenio que han tenido de vida, sin duda han visto y vivido grandes aventuras. Y esta es una de ellas, prepárense para conocer lo sucedido en aquel triste invierno, y como estas dos pequeñas potrillas junto con muchos grandes ponis de esos tiempos, lograron sobreponerse no solo a la guerra, sino que también a la gran calamidad provocada por los Windigos, quienes trajeron el invierno eterno a todos los ponis.

Y ahora creo que se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo? Claramente soy alguien que logro vivir lo suficiente para contar todo lo sucedido, en esos tiempos fui uno de los tantos que vieron crecer a las princesas en carácter y en fuerza, yo personalmente traté de ayudarlas y aconsejarlas siempre que tuve oportunidad. Mi nombre es Erald Roll, al igual que las princesas, soy un Alicornio y por lo tanto también fui víctima de la gran repulsión que tenían en aquellas épocas hacia nosotros, En la actualidad soy un simple anciano viviendo los últimos días de su vida, es por esta misma razón que me veo en la necesidad de dejar este relato, para que no se pierda con el tiempo y pueda, algún día, ser leído por aquellos ponis que tienen el deseo de saber la historia completa de este maravilloso evento.

Con todo esto dicho, espero que todos ustedes encuentren el verdadero significado de esta celebración y que todos aquellos ponis que lean estos escritos, puedan entender el verdadero sacrificio que se tuvo que hacer para lograr que Equestria lograra fundarse.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, primeramente, me gustaría presentarme, soy FoxTross (Bueno mi nombre de usuario claramente :v) Tiene ya un tiempo que comencé en todo este fandom de mlp, aunque me separe al empezar la sexta temporada xD**

 **Podría hablar sobre mí y todo eso, pero lo dejare en mi perfil para no hacerlo largo, espero en verdad que les gusta esta historia que recién empieza, de echo es una de las ideas que eh tenido en mis archivos olvidadas por la cantidad de basura que tengo guardada xD pero ahora que lo encontré, creo que es buena idea no dejarla morir.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este corto episodio, que no es más que la propia introducción, así que no se preocupen si es un poco corto, los demás episodios prometo que serán con un mayor tamaño para que sea de mejor disfrute para todos, la historia en si tratara de mi propia interpretación de los sucesos antes de la fundación de Equestria, inspirado en el episodio de la segunda temporada, donde se habla de esto y a su vez en un juego que esta en desarrollo (O tal vez ya fue abandonado, no lo se xD) llamado ambient prologue.**

 **¡Bueno sin más que decir, espero que esta historia que recién comienza sea de su agrado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Capitulo 01

**Las Guerras Invernales: La gran nevada.**

* * *

Al inicio, las tres tribus de ponis tenían las cosas claras respecto al funcionamiento de las cosas, los ponis terrestres producían mucha comida, la cual se suministraba a los pegasos que traían el clima y a su vez a los unicornios quienes tenían poderosos hechizos para ayudar en todo lo demás, siendo de mayor importancia el poder para traer el ciclo de la noche y el día, la vida era simple, tranquila y a su vez monótona.

Sucedió en un día soleado como cualquier otro, nosotros los Alicornios teníamos nuestra vivienda en los pueblos de los ponis terrestres, quienes nos habían aceptado al ser una clara minoría y, aunque nosotros como adultos podíamos ver las claras miradas furtivas y de inseguridad de los ponis del pueblo, las únicas dos potrillas que vivían conmigo de nuestra especie se veían felices, jugando con los demás ponis del pueblo y llevando una vida inocente y feliz. El día comenzó como era costumbre, ponis bajando a sus huertos para sembrar, regar o cosechar según era el caso, todo parecía tranquilo y normal.

—¡Erald! Vamos no te quedes allí como una estatua ¿No vas a ir a trabajar hoy? — Menciono una suave voz mientras observaba a los ponis haciendo sus tareas matutinas, al dirigir la mirada vi a Celestia corriendo junto con su hermana hasta donde yo estaba —¿Sabes que debemos ganarnos la vida cierto? —

—Sin lugar a dudas Celestia, pero lamentablemente para ti y tu clara afición por que los demás trabajen, hoy es mi día de descanso— Conteste a la potrilla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Así que no tienes trabajo? Debes estar bastante loco para despertar tan temprano si ese es el caso. — Dijo Luna, la cual estaba al lado de su hermana, su voz era un poco más gruesa que la de su hermana, echo algo extraño si sabes que ella es la menor. A pesar de todo ella tenía razón, sin embargo, algo había hecho que me levantara temprano, una corazonada, aquella sensación que tienes cuando sabes que algo malo puede suceder en cualquier momento, aunque no se lo dije en ese momento a ambas.

En esas épocas era bastante joven, aunque no tanto como un potrillo, tenía una melena larga de color blanco la cual combinaba con mi pelaje gris. Mi estatura era muy superior a la de los ponis terrestres, echo bastante notable ya que las miradas de desprecio eran muy comunes para mí, nunca le tome gran importancia para ser sincero

—Bueno, tal vez es la costumbre. — Le conteste a Luna, tratando de disimular lo suficiente mis verdaderas razones, a decir verdad, mi talento, al contrario de lo que muchos creían era la adivinación, se trataba más de una cierta inspiración, podía saber si algo estaba mal o bien con tan solo echar un vistazo, y vaya que en ese momento tenía una grande molestia en mi interior. —Por cierto, ustedes dos… ¿No deberían estar estudiando o algo por el estilo? —

—Deberíamos, tú lo has dicho Erald, aunque creo que nuestra profesora no iba a poder acudir hoy— Contesto Celestia con una clara sonrisa por tener el resto del día libre. —Por cierto ¿Te diste cuenta que últimamente ah echo un poco de frió? Se supone que estamos en pleno verano.

—Claro que me eh dado cuenta, espero que los pegasos no estén pensando en acabar el verano tan pronto, las cosechas aún no están del todo listas— Respondí ante aquella pregunta, claro que en ese momento cualquiera podría sospechar que el cambio extraño del clima se debía a que los pegasos estaban tramando algo, mucho más si añadimos el hecho de que en cuestiones diplomáticas los ponis terrestres estaban cansados de que los pegasos exigían cada vez más y más cantidades de comida por traer los diferentes climas.

—No sean ridículos ustedes tres— Una voz interrumpió desde la casa vecina, un poni ya en edad avanzada acababa de salir de su hogar, el viejo Matt era un gran gruñón, odiaba a los de mi especie y todas las demás que no fueran terrestres, siempre queriendo lanzar críticas y conspiraciones por todos lados. —Los unicornios sin duda son los culpables, nadie ha visto a un solo Pegaso desde hace dos semanas y esa magia que usan los unicornios es claramente la responsable… ¡De seguro nos están maldiciendo por haber entregado menos suministros que el mes pasado!

—¿En serio se puede tratar de una maldición? — Luna menciono un poco extrañada con ese hecho, sabiendo que la magia, aunque poderosa, era difícil de dominar como para crear un hechizo de esa magnitud —Creo que no podría ser Señor Matt, necesitarían un largo dominio para alcanzar este territorio— Termino de decir Luna

—¿Y cómo estas tan segura? Espero que no estén practicando tal cosa ustedes pequeñas… Alicornio—Menciono el viejo Matt con una mirada de desprecio en su rostro, si hubiera sido una época diferente sin duda le habría dado una paliza, pero debía contenerme, los ponis terrestres fueron los únicos que nos dejaron vivir en ese poblado a mí y a las dos potrillas, con la condición de no usar ni el vuelo ni la magia. Aunque eh de admitir que todas las noches me dedicaba a enseñarles tanto a Celestia como a Luna las artes mágicas, por lo menos las mas básicas, puesto que tarde o temprano las necesitarían usar.

—Jamás nos atreveríamos a hacer eso señor Matt, no después de que nos acogieron en este poblado— Menciono Luna al escuchar las palabras de interrogación del anciano, sin duda Luna era bastante astuta e inteligente, al igual que su hermana puesto que ambas lograron dominar con gran maestría lo poco que les había enseñado, sin duda era grandes prodigios, y me lamentaba de no poder hacer que exprimieran tremendo potencial.

—Les creo pequeñas, de igual forma no creo que sean capaces de hacer un levantamiento solo ustedes tres…— Menciono el anciano con un aire de paranoia en su voz, tanto yo como las hermanas solo nos limitamos a rodar los ojos cuando escuchamos aquello —En fin… sea lo que sea seguramente es cosa de las demás tribus, sin duda ya no se puede vivir en paz con esos anormales cerca de nuestro territorio— Termino de decir antes de volver a entrar a su casa, dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar.

—Bueno pequeñas, ¿Quieren entrar? Les puedo preparar chocolate caliente—Dije con una sonrisa la cual correspondieron de inmediato las dos hermanas.

Al entrar en mi casa, la cual no era precisamente la más grande o lujosa de ese poblado, cerré la puerta una vez ambas potrillas estaban dentro y de inmediato un resplandor purpura de mi cuerno lleno la habitación, una jarra de chocolate comenzó a calentarse por sí sola mientras que las cortinas moviéndose al son de la magia se cerraban para evitar que los ponis como el viejo Matt vieran lo que sucedía.

—No entiendo Erald ¿Por qué estos ponis terrestres le tienen tanta aberración a la magia? — Pregunto Celestia, siempre era la primera en tener dudas y curiosidad por las actitudes hostiles de todos en el pueblo hacia las demás tribus de ponis.

—Bueno, quisiera creer que es el miedo a lo que no conocen… pero los ponis terrestres piensan que es injusto que otras tribus tengan habilidades que los dejan en desventaja. — Mencione, tratando de guiarme en lo que había visto y escuchado, puesto que incluso yo tenía la misma duda siempre.

—Pero ellos tienen una gran fuerza y espíritu, no entiendo como un poco de magia o vuelo pueden afectarles— volvió a decir Celestia, teniendo una gran confusión en su rostro mientras que su hermana movía una silla con su magia para poder sentarse.

—Tienes toda la razón, pero esto es lo que tenemos y debemos mantenerlo así ¿De acuerdo? — Les mencione a ambas antes de empezar a servir el chocolate caliente en tres tazas.

—De acuerdo— Contestaron las dos al unísono, tomando con su magia las tazas una vez estuvieron listas.

Pasaron un par de horas las cuales aprovechamos para tomar una rápida lección de magia, aprovechando que todos los demás estaban ocupados en sus actividades laborales, también platicamos un poco sobre todo aquello del cambio de clima, algo que no solo tenía preocupas a los ponis terrestres, sino que sabía que esto podía tensionar las cosas con las demás tribus. Aunque no era de importancia para mí, debía mantener la tranquilidad y medir mi comportamiento por aquellas dos potrillas, era el único en ese momento que podía apoyarlas en caso de que un ataque de odio por parte de los demás surgiera de repente.

Mientras la plática seguía su curso y el día seguía como era costumbre, no tardo en suceder algo que nadie, ni siquiera yo esperaba, algo que cambiaría el rumbo de todo a partir de ese día.

Las alarmas del pueblo comenzaron a sonar con gran estruendo, siendo estas dos campanas del tamaño suficiente como para alertar a cada ser vivo que estuviera cerca del poblado de inmediato supe que algo grave estaba pasando.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? — Grito Celestia para poderse escuchar, mientras se tapaba los oídos con ambos cascos —¿Acaso la líder de los terrestres está visitando de nuevo?

—¡No lo creo! — Conteste mirando a ambas hermanas, haciendo rápidamente una señal para que salieran de la casa conmigo, claramente era algo malo, y era mejor saber de una vez que estaba pasando.

Al salir junto con Celestia y Luna, no tardo mucho para que el resto del pueblo se nos uniera, invadiendo rápidamente las calles del poblado para poder saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, claramente el viejo Matt estaba en primera fila entre aquellos que tenían gran influencia con el alcalde. Aproveche esa oportunidad para poder acercarme lo suficiente y escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

—¡Pero por todos los ponis que esta pasando! — Dijo con gran enojo el viejo Matt al alcalde, el cual estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás —¡Quería tomar una larga siesta y sus tontos vigilantes comenzaron a hacer el escándalo del siglo!

—¡Entiendo perfectamente Matt, pero estoy igual de sorprendido que usted! Esas campanas son solamente en caso de suma emergencia como cuando viene a visitarnos nuestra señora líder— Contesto de vuelta el alcalde, el cual trataba de hacer señas a los vigilantes para que pararan el ruido, aunque sin mucho éxito debido a la gran cantidad de ponis que estaban estorbando la vista.

No paso mucho para que varios de los ponis que estaban hasta delante comenzaron a gritar y soltar ruidos de pánico, trataba lo mejor que podía de ver que es lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenía éxito, en ese momento sentí como jalaban de mi melena, al voltear hacia abajo pude ver a Luna que al igual que su hermana estaba tapándose los oídos.

—¡Deja que me suba en tu lomo, tal vez pueda ver que está pasando! — Menciono con la voz más fuerte que pudo, al escuchar su idea asentí de inmediato agachándome brevemente para permitir que Luna pudiera subir sobre mí y después volví a pararme dejando que ella fuera la que observara el panorama.

Casi de inmediato se escuchó como Luna soltaba un leve grito, al ver con un poco de temor lo que fuera que estaba delante de nosotros, fue en ese instante que supe que algo malo debía de ser.

—Es… es… ¡Una tormenta! — Grito como pudo, alertando no solo a mí, también a los que estaban a nuestro alrededor con la misma confusión que nosotros —¡Una tormenta de nieve! — Fue en ese momento que mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más fuerte, ¿Cómo demonios iba a haber una tormenta de nieve en estas épocas? Sin embargo, poco a poco pude confirmar este hecho, al ver con mis propios ojos que una gran cantidad de nieve se acercaba a gran velocidad contra el pueblo, esta estaba alcanzando cada vez mayor altura, la suficiente como para enterrar a todos con gran facilidad.

Pronto el pueblo paso de un estado de incertidumbre a uno de pánico completo, los ponis comenzaron a amontonarse unos sobre otros solo para poder pasar y correr a refugiarse antes que los demás, las calles estaban inundadas de ponis corriendo por todas partes, incluso el viejo Matt junto con el alcalde estaban en pánico total, corriendo como locos.

—¡Debemos ir adentro ya! —Grite a Celestia para después correr hacia mi casa nuevamente, seguido de ella y con Luna aun sobre mi lomo, logramos llegar a tiempo, cerré rápidamente con llave la puerta para evitar que la nieve rompiera fácilmente aquella desgastada madera mientras que las dos hermanas me ayudaban con gran rapidez a asegurar cada una de las ventanas, estaba sin duda sorprendido de lo calmadas que estaban pese a la situación.

—¿Ya esta todo? — Pregunte de inmediato, sabiendo que el tiempo no estaba en de nuestro lado

—¡Todo está asegurado! ¿Ahora qué? — Contesto Celestia, esta vez sí pude notar la gran preocupación que había en su rostro, al igual que Luna.

Sin más pérdida de tiempo, corrí cerca de ellas y formé un escudo con mi cuerno, tomando la peor situación posible como escenario y al mismo tiempo, deseando que no sucediera. Lo que paso después jamás lo olvidare, el cómo las campanas dejaron de sonar, desprendiendo aquel sonido sordo que solo lo ocasionaría un fuerte golpe seguido del grito y llanto de todos los ponis que aún seguían fuera, para que después se silenciara todo en un horrendo estruendo de casas y aboles destruyéndose, solo pudiendo imaginar como la gran cantidad de nieve sepultaba a todos los pobres ponis que se quedaron fuera.

Cerré los ojos cubriendo con todo mi cuerpo a las potrillas al saber que el techo de la casa se había rendido ante el gran golpe de nieve, pudiendo recordar tantas cosas en ese momento, concentre toda mi energía en el escudo, deseando que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para salvar nuestras vidas.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo que les traigo.**

 **Déjenme** **saber sus opiniones y pensamientos sobre la historia, tratare de publicar capítulos con frecuencia, pero dejando el suficiente espacio para llevar una buena organización y no terminar como loco innecesariamente xD**

 **En fin esto es todo por el capitulo de hoy, ¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo!**


	3. Capitulo 02

**Las Guerras Invernales: Una triste nevada.**

* * *

Al abrir mis ojos, solo pude distinguir trozos de madera sobre nosotros, la nieve se podía ver alrededor, mezclada con la madera que esta misma consiguió desprender de mi casa, no lo podía creer, mis ojos podían observar aquel escudo purpura, el cual logro contener el gran impacto que había azotado en mi casa. Las potrillas estaban junto a mí, abrazándose a sí mismas aun con los ojos cerrados, esto podía verlo gracias al ligero resplandor que emitía el escudo, puesto que sin el estaríamos en completa oscuridad, enterrados en aquella montaña de nieve y madera, posiblemente muertos los tres.

Quisiera poder decir que en ese momento estaba feliz, feliz por seguir con vida junto con las dos hermanas a mi lado, sin embargo, solo tenía miedo y tristeza, sabía que al lograr salir de aquella montaña de nieve solo encontraríamos una visión todavía peor, sin embargo, siempre se debe continuar así que me apresure a actuar antes de que el poco aire que nos quedaba se agotara.

—Celestia, Luna… ¿Están bien? —Pese a que yo mismo sabía que en efecto estaban bien, mi propio instinto me obligo a preguntarles, tal vez por la adrenalina del momento o tal vez porque estaba en extremo sorprendido de ver que nos habíamos salvado. Al escuchar mi voz de inmediato abrieron los ojos ambas potrillas.

—Eso… creo. — Menciono con una voz suave y con una clara falta de aire Celestia —¿Estamos vivos? — Volvió a decir como si no se lo creyera, Luna observo brevemente a su hermana para después comprobar que su propio cuerpo estaba sano y salvo.

—Así es, pero estamos debajo de una gran capa de nieve, debemos salir antes de que nos quedemos sin aire. — Respondí incorporándome rápidamente para tratar de empujar la nieve al hacer más grande el escudo alrededor de nosotros. Funciono momentáneamente, sin embargo, el peso de la nieve era demasiado, sin contar con toda la madera que fue destruida y había quedado sobre nosotros de igual manera.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte? — Celestia rápidamente pregunto, incorporándose para ayudar, mientras que Luna seguía demasiado sorprendida como para ayudar, sabía que Celestia era buena con la magia, pero nunca habíamos tenido tiempo de practicar magia más allá de la levitación y manipulación de objetos.

—Necesitamos quitar el peso extra de la madera… ¿Crees poder alcanzarla con tu magia? — Pregunte, tratando de mantener el escudo y ampliarlo en la mayor medida posible.

—Puedo intentar…— Celestia rápidamente creo un suave resplandor alrededor de su cuerno, comenzando a dirigir su magia ciegamente hacia donde se suponía que estaba la madera destruida del techo. —¡Lo encontré! — Menciono después de unos segundos de concentración, tan pronto como lo logro comenzó a tratar de quitarlo, pero como era obvio, el peso era demasiado como para que la potrilla pudiera levantarlo por si sola. —Es demasiado… pesado…— Menciono nuevamente, poniendo su mayor concentración en mover la zona del techo que estaba destruida

—Luna… ¿Estas bien? Necesitamos que nos ayudes. — Me dirigí esta vez a Luna, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, ya que como había dicho, Celestia no podía hacerlo sola, pero tal vez si Luna le ayudaba, serian capaz las dos juntas de quitar el peso extra.

Sin embargo, la pequeña potrilla seguía demasiado sorprendida como para moverse, el impacto de la situación había sido demasiado para ella, en ese momento tuve que dar todo de mi para no entrar en pánico, el oxígeno se acababa rápidamente al estar los tres debajo de aquella masa de nieve y pronto empezaríamos a tener problemas, si no lográbamos reincorporar a Luna con nosotros todo estaría perdido.

—Hermana sé que todo esto es difícil… pero necesito que me ayudes, contigo podre lograrlo. — Celestia al igual que yo trato de regresar a la realidad a su hermana, sin embargo, consiguió la misma suerte que yo, con ella tratando de quitar el techo y yo tratando de aguantar con el escudo todo estaría perdido en cuestión de minutos. —¡Luna recuerda lo que siempre me dices cuando estamos jugando! — Grito de repente Celestia, comenzando a desesperarse, esta vez aparentemente habían servido las palabras de ella, pues Luna de inmediato alzo su vista hacia su hermana. —¡Siempre me dices que eres mejor que yo! Si eso es cierto ¡Pruébalo en este momento, no puedo hacerlo sin ti! — Termino de decir Celestia mirando retadoramente a su hermana.

Esta sacudió su cabeza, incorporándose lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Celestia, al intentar contestarle a su hermana un sonido sin aire salió de su boca, claramente siendo menor que Celestia seria mayormente afectada por la situación en ese momento, al no poder decir nada esta cerro sus ojos concentrándose para que, por fortuna, su cuerno brillara fuertemente dentro del escudo uniendo su magia con la de su hermana.

—¡Eso es luna! Ahora las dos juntas traten de levantar los restos que están sobre nosotros. — Mencione recobrando las fuerzas al ver que teníamos una oportunidad de salir vivos, en cuestión de un par de minutos, logramos escuchar como aquellos restos de madera daban un sordo golpe en el suelo, dejando solamente la nieve sobre nosotros. —¡lo han logrado! — Grite con una sonrisa en el rostro, misma sonrisa que ambas me regresaron para después mostrar ambas una expresión de cansancio.

Al sentir aquella carga extra desaparecer, concentre la mayor cantidad de mi energía para expandir el escudo y lograr romper la barrera de nieve que estaba enterrándonos, justo después de eso mi escudo desapareció, pero un rayo tenue de luz nos dio la bienvenida al exterior.

—¡Hemos salido! — Grito Celestia con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que Luna y yo caímos al suelo, tomando un largo respiro, pero dejando una sonrisa en nuestros rostros por poder ver de nuevo la luz del día. —Pensé que moriríamos enterrados… me alegro de que los tres estem…— Al escuchar como Celestia corto sus palabras tan de repente, de inmediato me vino a la cabeza el por qué había pasado eso, aunque en verdad no quería levantar la mirada en ese momento, termine por hacerlo al igual que Luna.

Era como una pesadilla echa realidad, sin contar que toda mi casa estaba hecha pedazos, la escena era simplemente deprimente, todo nuestro alrededor estaba desolado, potrillos corrían llorando y gritando, buscando a sus familias, las cuales estaban seguramente estaban varios metros debajo de la gruesa capa de nieve, posiblemente todos muertos debido al gran impacto que tuvo lugar. Por otro lado, varias decenas de ponis caminaban sin ningún rumbo, algunos heridos tratando desesperadamente de buscar auxilio, mientras que otros entre sollozos y gritos desesperados, trataban de encontrar alguna explicación del suceso.

Los daños eran incalculables, algunos ponis trataron de formar equipos para rescatar a los ponis que fueron enterrados vivos por la nieve, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Tanto Celestia como Luna no pudieron evitar soltar lagrimas ante todo lo que estaban viendo, de inmediato me levante y las refugie entre mis alas.

—Traten de no ver ¿De acuerdo? — Mencione, al momento que ambas asintieron regrese la mirada hacia el triste escenario, tratando de encontrar a alguien conocido, o por lo menos alguien que estuviera en óptimas condiciones, puesto que todos alrededor estaba igual que nosotros en ese momento.

Comenzamos a caminar entre la multitud que estaba deambulando en las calles, llevando entre mis alas a ambas potrillas para asegurarme que no pudieran ver lo que sea que las pondría en peor estado del que ya estaban, por todos lados veía ponis heridos buscando ayuda, potrillos que se habían quedado sin familia e incluso los cuerpos de aquellos ponis ya sin vida, los cuales fueron desenterrados por los rescatistas que no tuvieron éxito.

—¡Alguien por favor… Auxilio! — Un grito desgarrador inundo el lugar, conocía esa voz, era la del viejo Matt, sabía que debía proteger a las pequeñas antes que aquel anciano que siempre trataba como monstruos anormales a las demás razas de ponis, sin embargo algo dentro de mi debía ir a ayudarlo, así que en cuanto escuche por segunda ocasión el grito del anciano tome a ambas potrillas con mi magia lo suficientemente rápido tratando de que ningún extremista me viera, poniendo a ambas potrillas sobre mi lomo comencé a correr en la dirección donde se había originado los gritos.

—¡Celestia, ¡Luna, no vean alrededor, debemos ir a ayudar al viejo Matt! —Grité al mismo tiempo que comencé a correr a la mayor velocidad que pude en esos momentos.

—¿Que le sucedió al señor Matt? — Pregunto de inmediato Celestia, la cual era la que al parecer había recuperado el sentido y se había sobrepuesto ante la situación.

—No lo sé, pero debe estar cerca y necesita ayuda. — Al terminar aquellas palabras nos encontramos con la casa del alcalde frente a nosotros, totalmente destruida y desolada por la cantidad de nieve que había, varios cuerpos de ponis se hallaban sobre la nieve, entre ellos se encontraba el propio alcalde, Celestia de una forma u otra encontró la fuerza para soportar y de inmediato le tapo los ojos a Luna —¡Viejo Matt, donde estas! — Grite a todo pulmón, tratando de encontrar al anciano desesperadamente.

—¡Por aquí! — Un grito me llamo desde adentro de la destruida casa —¡Por favor ayúdenme! — De inmediato entre hacia la casa, observando casi de inmediato al anciano, el cual estaba debajo de un par de soportes de madera, los cuales le habían caído exactamente en ambas patas.

—¡Resiste Matt, te sacare en un instante! — Mencione yendo de inmediato a prestarle ayuda, Celestia se bajó de mi lomo con gran agilidad, dispuesta a ayudar mientras que Luna, incapaz de moverse se sostuvo sobre mi lomo. —Bien Celestia, no tengo magia suficiente necesito que unamos fuerzas ¿De acuerdo? — Mencione a Celestia la cual asintió de inmediato, rápidamente el viejo Matt abrió de par en par sus ojerosos ojos, claramente sorprendido de escuchar la palabra "magia" pero esto era lo que menos me importaba.

Sin dudarlo dos veces ambos dirigimos nuestra magia hacia los soportes que estaban presionando las piernas del anciano para después, con un rápido y limpio movimiento las apartáramos de allí, logrando liberar al anciano, de inmediato le extendí un casco para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero lo que sucedió después sería algo que no me imaginaba, el comienzo de otra tragedia estaba a punto de suceder.

—¡Pero qué clase de salvajes monstruos son ustedes! — Grito con enojo el anciano, golpeando y apartando mi casco para después levantarse con esfuerzos el solo. —Nosotros los aceptamos, a ustedes tres, para que después vengan en un momento como este a usar esa maldita… ¡Magia! — Volvió a gritar, el anciano estaba delirando, sin embargo, aquellos gritos solo hicieron que los ponis que estaban alrededor se agruparan para escuchar y ver lo que estaba pasando. —¿Lo están viendo todos ustedes ponis? ¡Este trio de monstruos estaban usando su magia en nuestras narices! — Continuo el anciano, esta vez dirigiéndose a todos aquellos que estaban agrupándose, rápidamente muchos de ellos, comenzaron a asentir y estar de acuerdo con las palabras que el anciano pronunciaba a todo pulmón.

—Es… esperen un momento, eso es injusto ¡Nosotros solo te queríamos ayudar Matt! — Grite en contestación a las fuertes acusaciones que nos estaban dirigiendo, al observar como los ponis nos estaban acorralando, claramente cegados por la situación actual y las palabras del viejo Matt, el cual sin el alcalde era el poni con mayor voto entre los que estábamos allí.

—¡Tu cállate, siempre pensé que estaban siendo honestos con nosotros… pero ahora veo que era solo un engaño! ¿Cómo explicas que la pequeña que tienes a tu lado también puede usar magia? — Ataco nuevamente el anciano, apuntando de forma descarada hacia Celestia, los demás ponis de inmediato alzaron murmullos entre ellos, con una mezcla entre sorpresa y desprecio.

—¡No metas a las potrillas en esto Matt! Celestia al igual que yo solo quería ayudarte, estarías enterrado vivo si no fuera por nosotros. — Mencione alzando la voz, esta vez con una clara muestra de enojo en ella, no podía permitir que nos acusaran de anormales en ese momento, no después de lo que había pasado.

Sin dudarlo en ese momento volví a cubrir ligeramente a Celestia con mi ala, dejando que Luna siguiera refugiando sobre mi lomo al ver que los demás ponis, aunque heridos y en una situación claramente deprimente, comenzaban a lanzar sobre nosotros duras palabras, mientras que el viejo Matt parecía más ofendido que agradecido por lo que le había dicho.

—¡Preferiría haber muerto! — Grito, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba al dirigirse por segunda vez al resto de ponis. —¿No se dan cuenta? Estos tres mentirosos seguramente tuvieron que ver en lo que acaba de pasar… ¡Un desastre como este solo pudo haber pasado gracias a la asquerosa magia de los Unicornios, seguro ellos estaban ayudándoles mientras nos engañaban a todos! — Claramente se había vuelto loco, en ese preciso instante supe que la situación había pasado de un simple enojo pasajero, a un claro riesgo de nuestras vidas.

—¡Yo los vi, yo vi como los tres salieron de entre la nieve con un horrible hechizo! — Grito una poni de entre la multitud, agravando todavía más la situación.

—¡Entonces debe ser cierto, el anciano Matt tiene razón, ellos ya sabían lo que iba a suceder y utilizaron su magia para salir sin ningún rasguño! — Nuevamente otro grito surgió de entre los ponis que estaban reunidos.

Todo lo que estaba pasando lentamente comenzó a crear una multitud enfurecida, segada por el miedo y odio e infundada por las mentiras que un anciano estúpido había gritado sin fundamentos, me encontraba aterrado, ni siquiera por mi sino más bien por las dos pequeñas que estaban junto a mí, ambas temblando sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, en un intento por querer alargar el espacio entre la multitud que cada vez estaba más cerca, corrí hacia una de las pocas casas que habían salido ilesas de la desgracia.

—¡Maldita sea, los que estén en óptimas condiciones agarran a esos anormales! Debemos cobrar justicia por nuestros seres queridos que ya no están con nosotros. — Los gritos del anciano Matt inundaban todo lo que quedaba del poblado, mientras que los ingenuos ponis, haciéndole caso comenzaron a perseguirnos, me metí de inmediato a la casa, poniendo con mi magia un par de muebles para evitar que entraran de inmediato.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Pregunto Luna desde mi lomo, con una expresión claramente de horror en su rostro. —No quiero que nos hagan nada…

—Tranquila hermana, saldremos de esto… ¿Verdad Erald? — Menciono Celestia, dudando de sus propias palabras, pero con el único objetivo de tranquilizar a su hermana.

—Por supuesto…— Mencione con gran desconfianza dentro de mí, tratando de ver que opciones nos quedaban para poder escapar, sin embargo, el tiempo no estaba a nuestro favor, los ponis terrestres tenían gran fuerza y con muy poco esfuerzo lograron derribar tanto la puerta como los muebles que la cubrían.

De inmediato nos acorralaron, tapando todas las potenciales opciones de escape que teníamos, detrás de los ponis que habían dado con nosotros, el anciano Matt entro con una camina desgastada, su mirada era de un demente y claramente estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

—¡Nunca deberían haber corrido malnacidos! — Nos dijo con un todo de desprecio en su rostro. —Ustedes fueron cómplices de que esta desgracia pasara en nuestro pueblo… ¡Ahora deberán pagar, estoy seguro que la Canciller Pudding Head le alegrara escuchar que hemos capturado a los Alicornios que causaron todo esto!

—¡Maldita sea Matt por favor escúchate a ti mismo, estas delirando nosotros nunca haríamos algo como eso! ¿Enserio crees que dos potrillas podrían causar un desastre como este? — Mencione con desesperación, tratando de usar todo lo que tenía para poder conseguir que recapacitara el anciano.

—¡Tú mismo lo dijiste esta mañana! ¿Lo recuerdas? — Pregunto el anciano sin darle ninguna importancia a mis suplicas. —Dijiste que ningún Unicornio podría alcanzar nuestro territorio con su magia, pero ustedes… ¡Son unos malditos Alicornios, su magia es más poderosa todo el mundo lo sabe, aun así, les dimos un hogar! ¿Y así nos lo pagan? — Grito nuevamente el anciano, al escuchar aquello, sabía que ya nada podía hacer, nada de lo que dijera convencería a ese paranoico anciano de recapacitar sobre la situación.

—¡Llévenlos con la canciller! — Una voz grito desde afuera. Al estar totalmente acorralado no pude hacer más que proteger tanto a Celestia como a Luna con ambas alas, poniéndome yo por delante por si acaso se les ocurría recurrir a la fuerza, lo cual no tardaría mucho.

—¡Queremos justicia! — Otra voz se unió a los gritos de protesta fuera de la casa en la que nos encontrábamos.

Sabía que nada de lo que yo dijera podría ayudarme, así como también sabía que si no actuaba en ese preciso instante todo estaría acabado para mí y para las pequeñas. Di una pequeña mirada alrededor, tres ponis estaban delante de nosotros, listos para llevar a cabo cualquier orden que el paranoico anciano les diera, mientras que este mismo continuaba gritándonos en la cara, acusándonos de un crimen que nunca cometimos.

Ahora que lo pienso yo no hubiera tenido problemas con dejar que me capturaran en ese momento, salir de una vez por todas de ese mundo el cual estaba plagado de ponis como ese anciano, el cual nos discriminaba y ofendía solo por ser de una especie diferente, por tener virtudes y habilidades que ellos carecían. Sin embargo en ese momento no pude rendirme antes ese deseo, tenía que enfrentar la realidad por aquellas dos ponis que estaban a mi lado, sabía que tenía que hacerlo por ellas.


	4. Capitulo 03

**Las Guerras Invernales: Escape**

* * *

Mi cuerpo se encontraba sudando, mis ojos estaban fijos en los tres ponis que fácilmente me podrían rendir con su fuerza, mientras que el viejo Matt, parado frente a mi seguía soltando conspiraciones y mentiras, acusándonos de haber sido cómplices de la desgracia que había tenido lugar hace pocos minutos.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, quite mi vista de aquello ponis enloquecidos para observar a las dos pequeñas a mis lados, tanto Celestia como Luna estaban firmemente sujetas de mis alas, las cuales a su vez servían como protección para ella, fue en ese preciso instante, en ese momento al verlas, que entendí que debía luchar para no solo salvarme a mí, sino también a ellas dos, nuestras vidas tranquilas y cotidianas se habían esfumado en cuestión de minutos, realmente en ese momento no tenía nada más que perder.

—¡Suficientes tonterías! Creo que es hora de que los tres paguen por sus crímenes… ¡Agárrenlos ponis, los llevaremos de inmediato con la canciller para escuchar su sentencia! — Grito el anciano, dando aquella orden la cual esperaba con todo mi ser no escuchar, mi corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad impresionante mientras que, con un destello de mi cuerno creaba una luz lo suficientemente poderosa como para cegar a todos los que se encontraban en aquella habitación.

—¡Agárrense pequeñas! — Grite a ambas antes de lanzar a mi lomo con mi magia, el efecto cegador no duro mucho, pero fue lo suficiente como para ganar el tiempo suficiente, me reincorpore lo más rápido que pude dirigiendo un hechizo para empujar a mis atacantes hacia atrás. De inmediato todos los ponis que estaban fuera de la casa comenzaron a gritar y a lanzar maldiciones hacia nosotros, claramente mis acciones agravaron más la situación, pero finalmente sabía que eso no cambiaría mucho.

—¡Detengan a esos demonios rápido! — Grito el anciano Matt, el cual se encontraba todavía cegado y lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era dar sus órdenes.

Antes de que los demás ponis se pudieran organizar para detenerme, abrí mis alas para emprender rápidamente el vuelo, saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa para después evadir a la multitud enloquecida por el aire. Ciertamente no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra esos ponis en tierra, pero si me pongo a pensar, eran justamente esas ventajas las que infundían miedo en los ponis terrestres, la incapacidad de volar o facilitar las cosas sin necesidad de utilizar alguna máquina.

—¡Maldición vuelvan aquí—

—¡Monstruos! Por favor que alguien los detenga—

—¡Pagaran por esto malditos anormales! — Esta y muchas más amenazas salieron de inmediato de la boca de todos los ponis que estaban lo suficientemente sanos como para correr tras nosotros desde el suelo.

Sin más retraso continúe mi camino a toda velocidad para salir de aquel lugar desolado, pero al momento de estar en el aire pude ver la escena con más detalle, observando toda la destrucción y posiblemente muerte que ocasiono esa tormenta, no pude evitar entristecer antes tal vista.

Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí como una roca, lo bastante grande y con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerme caer si esta golpeaba mi ala, paso cerca de mi rostro. Un leve grito se escuchó sobre mi lomo, al voltear para ver que estaba ocurriendo pude ver que era Luna la que había gritado, mientras que Celestia invocaba un pequeño escudo delante de ella y su hermana.

—¡Nos están lanzando rocas Erald! Ve más deprisa. — Menciono con un tono de voz nervioso Celestia, volteando a verme mientras trataba de detener la mayor cantidad de piedras posible con la ayuda de su magia. —¿Por qué están actuando así? Nosotros no hicimos nada.

—Posiblemente porque el miedo los tiene cegados, incapaces de entender y solo queriendo buscar algún culpable de su desgracia…— Mencioné viendo hacia abajo, observando como los ponis corrían tras nosotros para después lanzar rocas hacia nosotros, en realidad me estaba engañando a mí mismo con lo que le dije a Celestia, la verdad era que estaba tan sorprendido y enojado por la actitud tan estúpida que estaban teniendo todos esos ponis contra nosotros.

La salida de aquel desolado lugar estaba cerca, podía ver cómo nos acercábamos a ella rápidamente, mientras que los ponis terrestres eran incapaces de darnos alcance desde tierra, o eso pensaba hasta que, un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza tuvo lugar casi a punto de escapar, habiendo perdido la ventaja que tenía y el dolo tan punzante que estaba sufriendo, provoco que perdiera el vuelo, cayendo hacia las puertas de la entrada del poblado, las cuales gracias a la nieve que las cubría, logro detener nuestra caída.

—¡Vamos Erald levántate por favor! — Escuche una voz diciendo aquellas palabras, una voz que en aquel momento no logre identificar, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi vista estaba nublada. —¡Erald, tienes que reaccionar… Erald! — Nuevamente esa misma voz me grito, lentamente mi vista se dirigió hacia donde procedía aquella voz, con mis oídos zumbando debido al golpe y posteriormente la caída.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que pudiera recobrar todos mis sentidos, mi vista se dirigió a Celestia la cual era la que estaba gritando, suplicándome que me parara mientras trataba desesperadamente de jalar mi pata delantera, al otro lado se encontraba Luna, la cual había reaccionado al parecer y estaba tratando de ayudar a su hermana para recuperarme.

—¡Erald! ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Luna tan pronto observo que mis ojos se dirigieron a ella. —Necesitamos salir de aquí antes que... —

No logro terminar la frase, ya que antes de eso la multitud enfurecida ya nos había dado alcance, estando todos delante de nosotros y esta vez, rodeándonos totalmente, mis orejas volvieron a zumbar tan pronto los gritos de acusación y paranoia empezaron a sonar por todos lados, sabía que esta vez no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, el golpe se había acabado las ultimas energías que me quedaban y ahora estaba a la merced de aquellos ponis, sin dudarlo volví a ponerme como escudo para las dos hermanas, mientras esperábamos a que el líder de aquel enfurecido pueblo.

—¿Creyeron que podrían escapar verdad? — Una conocida voz surgió de entre la multitud, de inmediato dirigí mi vista hacia el anciano Matt, el cual caminaba con un aire triunfante y de auto satisfacción que a cualquiera le daría asco hacia nosotros. —Creo que ahora si no le queda a nadie duda que ustedes fueron los cómplices de este… horrendo accidente. —

Al escuchar aquello iba a comenzar a defenderme, pero sabía que no valía la pena con tremendo paranoico delante de mí, por lo que me limite a proteger a las pequeñas mientras esperaba lo que sea que fueran a hacernos, observa alrededor buscando a alguien entre la multitud que no estuviera cegado por las palabras del anciano, sin embargo, mi búsqueda fue en vano.

Pasaron un par de minutos, los cuales aprovecho aquel anciano decrepito para dar un largo y detallado discurso sobre como nosotros tres, habíamos traicionado al pueblo de los ponis terrestres al utilizar no solo la magia en múltiples ocasiones en sus espaldas, sino que también nos acusaba de haber participado activamente en aquella enorme tormenta de nieve que había destruido el poblado, el cual, según el anciano, no había ninguna otra explicación más que la magia de "aquellos anormales".

—¡Así que sugiero que sean entregados a la Canciller Pudding Head, la cual estoy seguro que les dará el castigo correspondiente y vengara a nuestras amistades perdidas el día de hoy! — Termino de decir el Anciano después de su largo y repetitivo discurso, claramente los demás ponis que estaban reunidos de inmediato apoyaron la idea, comenzando a gritar por todos lados que debían entregarnos a la Canciller.

En ese momento paso por mi cabeza cuando la Canciller Pudding Head paso de visita por el pueblo unas semanas atrás, era una poni bastante respetable aunque la primera impresión que tuve de ella fue cuando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza paso corriendo a todo galope para ser la primera en tomar un vaso de sidra de manzana, sin duda era todo un personaje, pero al igual que todos los demás ella tenía un profundo resentimiento hacia las demás razas de ponis, por lo que no era difícil adivinar cuál sería su sentencia contra nosotros.

—¡Bien, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo en esto, procedan a inmovilizarlos, asegúrense amarrar sus alas! — Ordeno mientras nos miraba con un profundo desprecio, nunca imagine que alguien como él, pudiera convertirse en esa clase de poni, pese a que era un gruñón de primera y podía ser en verdad molesto, en esos momentos era alguien totalmente diferente, sumido en la locura y desesperación.

Varios ponis fueron contra mí y las dos hermanas, las cuales tomaron con fuerza para separarlas de mí.

—¡No esperen, no les hagan nada a ellas! — Mencioné con firmeza, poniéndome de pie de algún modo para apartar los cascos de aquellos ponis, pero solo conseguí un fuerte golpe nuevamente en la cabeza por parte de uno de ellos, haciendo que tanto Celestia como Luna gritaran para tratar de ayudarme, haciendo la situación todavía peor

—¡Erald! ¿Estas bien? — Grito Luna, observando el momento del golpe y como yo caía al suelo de inmediato, la potrilla no solo consiguió fuerzas para zafarse de sus captores, sino que logró evadirlos para correr hacia mí, de igual forma solo consiguió que uno de esos desalmados la jalaran de su melena con el objetivo de inmovilizarla

—¡Hermana no! — Grito Celestia la cual estaba completamente inmovilizada por dos de aquellos ponis, mientras que a mí me volvían a golpear repetidas ocasiones.

—¡Son unos malditos… solo son unas pequeñas! — Grite pese a los golpes que me estaban dando, tratando de zafarme de mis agresores para defender a ambas hermanas, sin embargo, muy pronto los tres quedamos inmovilizados, con nuestras alas totalmente amarradas y a merced de todos aquellos ponis.

—Son pequeñas tienes razón, pero son tan anormales como tú, y por lo que veo tienen el mismo potencial para causar este tipo de daños. — Contesto el anciano nuevamente, sin importarle ni siquiera el hecho que yo había mencionado, estando inmóviles y una vez fijaron las ataduras que estaban alrededor de nuestros cuerpos el viejo se dirigió a mi nuevamente. —Bien ahora que ya está hecho esto ¿Qué tal si empiezan a caminar por voluntad propia? — Menciono con un aire de grandeza, a pesar de la situación tuve que pelear para no reírme, puesto que el anciano no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Sin decir nada como respuesta me limite a asentir, sabiendo que resistirme no ayudaría de nada y mucho menos ayudaría a las hermanas, quienes asintieron de igual manera para después comenzar a caminar.

—Tranquilas, estoy seguro que algo podremos hacer, mientras tanto, solo aguanten…— Les susurré tan pronto como tuve oportunidad de acercarme a ellas, los demás ponis nos escoltaban según íbamos caminando, al haberse acabado la euforia del momento, las lágrimas, lamentos y gritos de todos aquellos que perdieron a sus seres queridos comenzaron a sonar por todas partes, mientras que otra parte, dirigían esos mismos gritos hacia nosotros, culpándonos de aquella desgracia.

Tanto Luna como Celestia estaban totalmente agotadas en para ese entonces, caminando solo por la adrenalina que tenían en esos momentos, al igual que ellas, yo mismo me encontraba totalmente agotado por todo lo que había sucedido, sin saber que era lo que nos esperaría después, continúe caminando junto con las dos potrillas.

—Traigan alguna carroza, si es que quedo alguna…— Escuche que menciono el anciano hacia uno de los ponis que nos escoltaban, este de inmediato asintió y salió corriendo, seguramente para ver si quedaba alguna carroza después de la gran tormenta, mientras caminábamos un soplo de aire helado surgió de repente, haciendo que a todos los presentes les diera un ataque de escalofríos

—¡Seguramente este es la segunda parte del hechizo! —Grito una poni de entre la multitud que ahora estaba mucho más tranquila que antes, aunque sabía que eran solo un grupo de ponis dementes, algo de razón tenían ellos, pues era imposible que una temporada helada tan drástica diera lugar en pleno verano, en ese momento yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero mientras seguía pensando en cómo salir de la situación tan mala en la que estaba, la nevada se empezaba a intensificar a cada segundo.

Pasaron minutos antes de que dos carrozas llegaran frente a nosotros, ambas se veían bastante maltrechas, pero funcionales, los ponis que habían salido ilesos tuvieron que abrigarse debido a la baja temperatura que empezaba a hacer, mientras que a los heridos, los cuales eran mayoría, comenzaron a abrigarlos para después subirlos a la primera carroza, uno de los ponis que nos estaban escoltando nos hizo una señal para que subiéramos en la segunda carroza, sin mostrar resistencia hicimos tal cual se nos pidió, tan pronto entramos y nos sentamos un fuerte portazo surgió detrás de nosotros.

—¡Cual es su problema! Ya estamos totalmente indefensos…— Menciono Celestia poniéndose a lado de su hermana para generar calor, puesto que nosotros tres éramos los únicos que no teníamos forma de abrigarnos, después de unos segundos un candado fue puesto sobre las puertas de nuestro transporte.

—No lo sé… pero será mejor cooperar hasta que logremos idear un plan para salir de esta situación. — Conteste, mirando a ambas potrillas mientras observaba por un orificio que había dentro de nuestra prisión.

—Prepárense para salir de inmediato. — Menciono en voz alta el anciano Matt, el cual se veía mucho más joven que en la mañana, posiblemente el tener ahora la autoridad de hacer lo que quisiera y no solo eso, sino que todos los demás lo estaban obedeciendo le había dado ese aire de grandeza. —Partiremos hacia la capital. — Termino de decir el anciano.

—¿La capital de los ponis terrestres? — Pregunto Luna con una cierta inseguridad en su tono de voz.

—Eso parece… no creo que nos espere nada bueno en ese lugar. — Conteste mientras observaba a ambas carrozas poniéndose en marcha, custodiadas y siendo seguidas por todos aquellos ponis que están en condiciones de caminar.

Había escuchado en el tiempo que tenía en el pueblo sobre la capital, el hogar de la Canciller y el territorio más grande de los ponis terrestres, aunque supuestamente debería ser un lugar con mayor civilización y educación, no eran más que unos extremistas en potencia, acusando siempre a los Pegasos y Unicornios de las dificultades que ellos tenían. Con eso en mente era obvio cual sería el destino que nos esperaría en un lugar como ese.

La parte de buena de todo eso era que le trayecto era largo, bastante largo para ser exactos, teníamos suficiente tiempo para planear un potencial escape, sin embargo los ponis que estaban caminando detrás de nosotros eran los suficientes para volver a rendirnos fácilmente.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo salir Erald? — Pregunto Celestia, temblando un poco debido a las condiciones climáticas. —Si llegamos a la capital será el fin. — Sin duda tenía razón Celestia, al llegar a la capital nuestras posibilidades de escape serian nulas entre la cantidad de ponis y guardias que tiene ese lugar.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no podemos hacer mucho en estas condiciones, necesitamos tiempo para recuperar nuestras fuerzas…— Mencione con una expresión pensativa, el frio se intensifico mucho más y parecía que no se iba a calmar en un buen rato, observe lo más que pude del exterior, no habíamos avanzado mucho y el pueblo aún se podía ver a lo lejos.

—Espero que este clima se acabe pronto. — Dijo desde su lugar Luna, la cual estaba temblando de igual forma a causa del frio, mientras observaba hacia afuera con gran cansancio.

—No se preocupen, saldremos de esto…. Ahora traten de dormir, necesitamos recuperar nuestras energías después de todo lo que pasamos. — Conteste con la mejor sonrisa que pude, de inmediato las dos hermanas asintieron, tardaron un poco en acomodarse, pero de inmediato cayeron rendidas una vez encontraron la posición adecuada, me quedé un instante observando a ambas potrillas, sintiendo una gran admiración al ver lo rápido que se habían adaptado y lo bien que estaban manejando la situación pese a su edad.

—Creo que yo también dormiré un poco. — Dije para mí mismo, soltando un profundo y largo bostezo, todo lo que había sucedido había acabado conmigo, rápidamente de igual forma que las pequeñas hermanas también caí rendido por el sueño.

En ese momento nos encontrábamos saliendo del pueblo más lejano que tenía el territorio terrestre, dirigiéndonos hacia la capital, los pocos sobrevivientes de aquel catastrófico desastre esperaban ansiosos el regresar a la calidez de su tierra, sin embargo no solo ellos sino que nosotros mismo tendríamos que padecer en carne propia una fuerte temporada invernal, pues no se trataba de un solo pueblo, sino que todo el territorio terrestre se encontraba sumergido en el frió eterno.


End file.
